shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drows
Drows, also known as dark elves, are the main inhabitants of the forests and swamps around Alluum. While some members of this species may reside in Alluum's cities, the vast majority of them find themselves living off the land as they have for centuries. Regular elves claim them as their kin, but racism toward drows from all species is something they deal with on a daily basis. Damned by the elves early on in history to not have magic, drows who have magic are one in a century and even then the magic is nothing to brag about. Drows are notably different than their elven kin, having waxy, dark-colored skin that comes from any color from green to purple to nearly black (their skin is generally a shade of purple, the other colors being quite rare). They have large ears whose points can extend far past the tops of their heads. Drows with the longest ears are often superiors of their tribes and towns, so finding one with rather long ears could mean that they have descended from power. Their faces are rather angular, almost like a cat's, and their eyes and hair are something strange. Drows are generally upwards of six feet (two meters) tall and are built very thin, but muscular. They have very long arms, legs, toes and fingers and make natural archers and tree climbers. Their feet have thick skin on them and are generally a bit wider and longer, making them more able to sneak around the forest and step on rocks without shoes. The elves' magic to dispel drows' magic has left its mark on the species as a whole. Their eyes are generally a bright color, such as orange or yellow, and the color dominates the whole eye with little or no white to be seen. From afar, their eyes seem to have a texture much like scales (think like a chameleon's eyes) and glow, but close up they're far less exotic, a slitted pupil and the glowing being the only major differences in their eyes from ours. Their hair is also something to behold, being generally very coarse and coming only in extremes of color. Their hair is generally nearly to their feet in length and tangled into dreadlocks wrapped with feathers. Drows constantly have to cut their hair seeing as it grows around an inch every day or two. Drow hair is used in clothing around Alksheist and it has some rather strange properties about it. Owners of drow hair clothing report it being nearly-fireproof, bulletproof, and their clothing not wearing over time. The elves' magic didn't only take its toll on the drows' appearance, though. Magic is something that can give or take away life and in the drows' case, having magic was something that dragged their lifespan down to around 120 human years. Now that the elves have taken away their magic, drows are capable of living around 700 to 850 years. Around 7 human years is one drow year in aging, even as a child. Category:Humanoids Category:Non-magic